Complications
by summerblonde
Summary: A new Degrassi student, Cecilia, hits it off with Anya and a certain shaggy-haired boy. She finds that there are sparks between herself and Sav, unaware of the history between Anya and Sav. Things get complicated quickly. After "Innocent When You Dream."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I'm somewhat new as a Degrassi fan. I've just tuned in this last season so I'm not completely familiar with all of the details. I thank goodness for Degrassi wiki! So if some of the details are kind of vague, I apologize. I really hope you enjoy my story and comment! :)

* * *

An unfamiliar girl approached the door, an uncertain expression on her face as she knocked softly at the wood of the door. She took a step backward and tilted her head upward to confirm the room number. The students occupying the desks turned their heads toward the door at the sound, a couple straightening up in interest. The teacher, mid-sentence, also turned his attention toward the door. "Oh, I almost forgot.." he chuckled to himself as he stood up and made his way toward the door. He opened it and greeted her warmly, "Cecilia, I presume?" She stepped forward into the classroom and nodded her head, giving him a warm smile, "Yes, sir."

"Class," he turned his body to face the students, "this is Cecilia. She's new to Degrassi, so make sure to give her a warm welcome." She offered the class a wave and giggled softly, "Hi." Though seemingly reserved, she had an air of confidence about her. She didn't look to the ground, she scanned the faces of the classroom, her smile unwavering. "Feel free to take any one of the free seats, we were just in the middle of discussion."

Cecilia sauntered toward an empty desk toward the back of the classroom, her heels clicking with each step. She was dressed to impress for her first day: a pair of brown ankle boots, a white, cotton romper, and a maroon belt that fit snugly around and highlighted her small waist. Her blonde curls bounced as she made her way to the seat. She sat down quietly, sitting her bag beside her desk and crossing her long, tan legs, and smiled to the students that were still watching her. Much of the attention she had received dissolved once the teacher continued his lecture but one particular student continued to eye her curiously. Cecilia turned to her and, wearing a gentle smile, spoke softly, "So, is this class hard?" The girl returned her smile and shook her head, "No, just boring." The girls shared a hushed laugh and Cecilia nodded her head, "I kind of got that vibe. It might've been everyone's glazed-over eyes." Another quiet laugh. "I'm Anya," she whispered. "If you have any questions about Degrassi, I have your answers. And trust me, there will be a lot," she chuckled, emphasizing "a lot."

"Thanks," Cecilia mouthed, her expression warm. She relaxed back in her seat, feeling a sense of relief from making her first friend at Degrassi, and she leaned over to retrieve a notebook from her bag. Removing a pen she had tucked into the spiral of her notebook, she opened it and began to doodle aimlessly, occasionally looking up at the teacher. At one glance, she caught eye-contact with a boy that had glanced over his shoulder at her. Not bad, she thought, wearing a small smile to herself. He had shaggy brown hair and a dark complexion. From where she was sitting, it looked as if he was wearing a fitted band-tee - totally a musician type and thus totally her type. He looked slightly embarrassed to have been caught looking at her but she maintained eye contact with him and gave him an inviting smile. The bell interrupted their moment and the class immediately awoke, students tossing their books into their bags and shuffling out of the class.

"Where's your next class?" Anya asked Cecilia. Cecilia handed her schedule over as she rose to her feet, picking up her bag and looking it over with her. "I know exactly where this is," Anya nodded confidently and the two girls headed out of the classroom. Cecilia looked back over her shoulder at the boy, capturing her lower lip between her teeth, her lips curving into an almost teasing grin.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long and eventful day for Cecilia. She had officially survived her first day at Degrassi and she had Anya to thank for that. "Thank you so much," Cecilia said to Anya as the two girls walked down the hallway together, students shuffling on either side of them, the sound of other conversations and lockers slamming surrounding them. "Of course," Anya assured her. She had recently been through a pretty rough break up and found the prospect of a new friend to be exciting.

"You said that I'd have a lot of questions about Degrassi," Cecilia began. "Why?" she raised a brow, curious. Anya inhaled and exhaled deeply, an audible sigh, "Trust me, everyone has a story here. And everybody knows everyone's stories."

Before Cecilia had an opportunity to ask Anya what hers was, a voice interrupted from behind. "So, this is the new girl?" The two girls turned around to find a pretty girl standing with a curious expression on a her face, but a friendly smile nonetheless. Looking at the girl, Cecilia was reminded of the boy she had made eyes at earlier in the day - they actually looked very similiar, they even had the same caramel complexion. "I'm Alli and I've already heard so much about you!" she exlaimed. "Oh, really..?" Cecilia raised a brow, curious as to what the school could have to say about her after only one day - a day that had only ended minutes ago. "Of course, you can't come to Degrassi looking that cute and not expected to be talked about," she laughed. "I love your boots, by the way." A girl after her own heart. "Thank you," Cecilia smiled, already deciding that she liked this girl.

As Cecilia and Alli exchanged compliments, Anya dug through her bag, searching frantically for something. "Be right back, you guys. I have to grab a book from my locker," she said before taking off down the hallway.

Alli and Cecilia watched Anya disappear around the corner. "Alli.." a voice began, startling the two girls from behind and Alli rolled her eyes upon realizing who it was. "Fine," Alli whined, "Sav, this is Cecilia. Cecilia, this is my brother, Sav. He thinks you're really hot." She shot her brother a mischievous grin, tilting her head to the side playful. Cecilia felt an odd sensation in her stomach when she turned to find the boy that she'd caught looking at her during class. Then she figured it out - butterflies. This boy was totally giving her the butterflies and she'd never even spoken to him. This could spell a lot of trouble but she didn't mind, his smile was so inviting. He tilted his head downward and gave Alli an awkward smile, as if giving her a sarcastic "thank you." Cecilia giggled softly at Alli's remark, her cheeks pinkening slightly, and she raised a brow playfully. "Oh, really?" Sav laughed awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders. "Alli loves creating awkward situations," he nodded. "So, it's not true?" Alli challenged him. Ignoring his sister's prodding, he turned to Cecilia. "I noticed that we have a class together. If you ever need a study buddy.." he suggested before taking off down the hallway.

"Thanks," Cecilia laughed at Alli. "As if I needed any assistance in making my first day any more uncomfortable." The corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile as she thought to herself.. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Thank you so much for the positive feedback! It really is so sweet and encouraging. I hope you enjoy the story so far because I love writing it. :)

* * *

Cecilia bounded up the steps of her porch, her bag slung over her shoulder and a small smile on her face. She felt that she had already found a good friend at Degrassi in Anya. She kept catching herself thinking about the boy she'd met earlier - Sav was his name, she reminded herself. Alli had suggested that he might be interested in her and that thought made her smile grow even bigger.

She made her way into her house and to her bedroom, a smile still playing at her lips. "So?" a voice asked from behind. She look over her shoulder to see her mother peeking out of the kitchen. "How was your day?" Cecilia turned on her heel and rested against the wall of the hallway. "It was.. all right," she shrugged, still smiling.

Her mother stepped out of the kitchen and walked down the hallway toward her. "Tell me about it!" she placed her hands on her hips, raising a brow. "Well, I made a few friends.. one girl really helped me out today. Her name's Anya."

"That's nice," her mother began. A mischievous smile crossed her lips. "So, who's the boy?" Cecilia was embarrassed but she smiled as she exclaimed, "Mom! There is no boy." Her mother rolled her eyes. "Sure, I know that smile. He must be a really cute one." Cecilia sighed, seemingly exasperated, and then she nodded, giggling. "His name's Sav. That's all I know."

"Cecilia and Sav. It has a nice ring to it," her mother gushed. Cecilia sighed and turned back around on her heel and continued toward her room. With her back to her mother, she bit her lower lip and smiled to herself.

She tossed her bag on the floor and kicked her boots off, closing the door behind her, and jumped on her bed where her laptop was resting. She sprawled out on her stomach and opened it, immediately logging into Facebook. A red bubble in the top, left-hand of the page notified her that she had multiple new friend requests. Her heart began to race as she clicked it which directed her to a new page. Top of the list, Anya Macpherson. She happily clicked "accept" and continued down the list. A couple of kids she had met in passing and then, there it was. Sav Bhandari. She clicked "accept" and continued to his profile, specifically his pictures. The butterflies awoke in her stomach again as she clicked through the pictures, admiring his smile, his hair. Ugh, he was exactly what she liked. She began to notice a pattern in the photos as she dug a bit deeper - many of them were of Anya and Sav, sitting close, smiling. Part of her wondered if there had ever been anything there - she didn't want to break girl code.

Just as she began to consider the possibility, she receive a private message. It was from Sav and read: "So.. you should definitely come to Above the Dot Saturday night. My band's going to be playing and I'd love to see you there."

She felt her cheeks warm, smiling. Then it occurred to her - she had no idea where this "Above the Dot" was. She opened her friend's online list and scanned for some Degrassi faces to ask. At the top of the list was her go-to girl, Anya. "Hey!" she messaged her. "Do you know where Above the Dot is?" She saw that Anya was typing and several moments later she had a message, "Yeah! It's above.. the Dot? lol" Cecilia raised a brow and responded, "The Dot?"

"I'll show you tomorrow! Why do you need to know where Above the Dot is, anyway?" Anya asked. "Oh, someone just invited me to a show on Saturday.. I have to go shopping!" Cecilia typed, excited. "Okay, tomorrow. You, me, The Dot, and the mall. :)"

Cecilia agreed without hesitation and looked forward to tomorrow. She couldn't wait for girl time with Anya, getting a little more familiar with Degrassi, and finding the perfect outfit to get Sav's attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Day two at Degrassi Community School had gone rather effortlessly for Cecilia. She met more students and felt more confident going from class to class. She had been antsy all day, looking forward to shopping with Anya after school. Sav's band was playing at Above the Dot Saturday night and she wanted to find the perfect outfit to keep his interest.

Cecilia was carefully removing her books from her bag and putting them into her locker as students shuffled past, leaving school for the day. Sav approached her from behind as she bent over in her locker to organize her books. She was all legs in her black, high-waisted shorts. She was wearing a somewhat low-cut white, ruffled tank top that she had tucked into her shorts, and a pair of red, sling-back flats. Her blonde curls had fallen in her face as she shifted her books. Sav stood back, not very subtle as he admired her lovely figure. Cecilia stood back up straight and checked her reflection in her magnetic locker mirror. She brushed her curls out of her face with a hand and was caught off-guard by the boy standing behind her. Her big, blue eyes met his gaze and her expression immediately warmed up. He quietly cleared his throat, embarrassed after having just been caught blatantly checking her out and she giggled softly, turning around to face him. "Did you get my Facebook message? You never responded," he asked her, raising a brow. She rested back against the open door of her locker, studying his face as he spoke. "Yes and yes, I'll be there," she flashed him a small smile. "Really?" he asked, his excitement somewhat evident before he changed his tone, "I mean, that's awesome. I look forward to seeing you there." Cecilia nodded, biting her lower lip. Sav opened his mouth and took a breath to begin another sentence but before the words could escape, Danny approached him from behind and grabbed his shoulders. "Spittin' some game?" he asked with a wide smile, teasing him. "Just spreading the word about Saturday's show. Cecilia's going to be there," he said matter-of-factly. "Great but we have to get to practice if you want to impress her," Danny hinted with a friendly smile. "See you later?" Sav said as he began to walk backward, a slight question in his inflection. "See you," she waved at the boys as they turned around and took off down the hallway.

The girls met up at The Dot shortly thereafter. "It's so cute in here!" Cecilia exclaimed, taking it in. She noticed a lot of the same faces from school scattered throughout the cafe. "What'll it be, ladies?" a voice summoned them. They turned around and Anya immediately introduced them. "Cecilia, this is Spinner. Spinner, this is Cecilia, she's new to Degrassi." Spinner extended a hand and Cecilia took it, shaking it politely. "We're going to take off to the mall, Cecilia just wanted to know where Above the Dot was, " Anya insisted. "Oh, yeah? You should come by Saturday, Janie and the Studs will be playing." Anya's expression changed slightly, the corners of her mouth that had been turned into a smile fell. Cecilia had been paying attention to Spinner and took no notice to Anya's reaction. "I'll be there," Cecilia nodded excitedly. Spinner turned to Anya, "How about you?" Anya shrugged a shoulder and almost nervously responded, "N-no.. I already have plans." Cecilia nudged her with her shoulder, "Oh, c'mon! I'll need someone to dance with." Anya chuckled, though it wasn't genuine, "I wish I could but I can't." Anya sighed and rolled her eyes, exasperated, "Maybe. That's all I'll give you! Now let's go to the mall," she insisted, tugging at Cecilia's arm, eager to escape the awkward conversation. "See you Saturday, ladies!" Spinner yelled after them with emphasis on the plural of "ladies."

* * *

"That's the one!" Anya insisted, clapping her hands together as Cecilia stepped out of the dressing room, clad in a dainty, floral-print dress. She approached the mirror and looked at herself from several different angles. "C'mon, this is it," Anya nodded as she watched Cecilia's reflection - she had been trying on her own dresses. She still didn't plan on attending the show Saturday night but she couldn't pass up a good shopping session. "No, it's not," Cecilia thought aloud. While the dress was cute, that's wasn't enough. She wanted the perfect combination of sexy and sweet. Anya and Cecilia both disappeared back into their dressing rooms. After several moments and zipping up the next dress, Cecilia left her dressing room shortly before Anya and took in her reflection from every angle. This is it, she thought. This is the dress. As she was turning in front of the mirror, looking over her shoulder at her reflection, Anya opened the door. She looked at Cecilia and was taken aback. She knew that Cecilia was attractive but hadn't felt threatened until this moment. The dress was perfect, tight in all of the right places, and even she couldn't help but take notice, which made her wonder.. would Sav notice? Cecilia turned as she heard the door open, a wide smile on her face. "This is the one!" she practically jumped up and down in excitement. "Are you sure? It's really.. short," Anya said before she could stop herself, almost as if she had no control. Cecilia laughed and raised a brow, "So?" Anya bit her lip before continuing, "I don't know. If that's what you want to wear." The expression on Cecilia's face went from elation to confusion. "What's wrong with it?" Immediately feeling guilty for allowing her insecurity to affect Cecilia, Anya reassured her, "Oh, nothing. You look great! I just got a sudden headache." Cecilia slowly nodded, understanding. "I'm ready when you are, just let me pay for this." And they headed back to their dressing rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Thank you again for the positive feedback! It definitely helps keep me going. I really hope you're enjoying it so far because I enjoy writing it. 3

* * *

The week flew by to Cecilia's surprise. Typically when she looked forward to something, time inched tortuously slow; fortunately, each day was a new adventure - meeting new students, exploring more of Degrassi. She could feel herself getting closer to Anya. She didn't have a definite "best friend" at Degrassi just yet but the closest she had to one would have to be Anya. Despite begging Anya to accompany her to Above the Dot practically daily, she declined. She hadn't been feeling well a lot lately. It began when they had visited the mall - a headache. Tonight her excuse was a stomach ache and Cecilia couldn't argue with that.

Sitting in front of her vanity mirror, she curled her hair as she listened to her iPod on shuffle from her iHome. She sang along quietly from her seat, though careful not to burn herself, "I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.." Her lips were perfectly glossed, her cheeks rosy. She had applied her eye makeup to create a smoky effect. Her hair was the final step after she had slipped her dress on and applied her makeup earlier. After carefully curling her golden blonde strands, she sprayed her hair quickly and stood to assess the whole package. She was head-over-heels in love with the dress but found a small part of herself wondering if it was the right choice after Anya's reaction at the mall. Still, she felt beautiful - even sexy- in it and knew she'd have a great time in it. She put her heels on and slipped on a jacket before heading out of her room. Her mother was awake so she made her way toward her car quickly, as not to bump into her along the way. She wasn't dressed inappropriately but surely her mother would make an embarrassing remark. She blasted her music as she drove off to the club.

Her heartbeat picked up after she parked her car and walked toward the club, her heels clicking against the pavement. The thought of Sav alone gave her butterflies but the thought of being with him outside of school, the freedom, was almost an adrenaline rush. The bell wasn't there to restrict their conversation and, let's be honest, everyone's a little different outside of the hallways. "Ohmygosh!" an enthusiastic voice greeted her as she approached the steps of the stairs that led to the club. "Alli!" Cecilia exclaimed, opening her arms for a hug. "You look gorgeous," Alli encouraged her as they hugged. "So do you," Cecilia grinned. "Follow me," Alli insisted as she playfully pulled Cecilia up the stairs. Cecilia obliged, giggling, her curls bouncing as she took on each step. Cecilia entered the club to find a wide, open space packed with people - some carrying on conversations, some dancing, some doing both at the same the time. There were couples kissing and kids lounging on couches. It was undeniably a popular spot. Cecilia recognized a lot of faces from the hallways at school, though she didn't know all of them. "Take off your jacket!" Alli insisted, holding out her hand to accept it. Cecilia took it off, exposing her outfit, and handed it over to Alli who then hung it on a coat rack nearby. After removing her jacket, Cecilia received significantly more attention, particularly from the males.

She wore a short, black dress that hugged her curves and showcased her long, lean legs. Growing up, she had developed before the other girls in her class and was teased by the boys but after several years, they came around and expressed much interest in them. She had a small waist, shapely hips, and ample cleavage. The dress was ruched and dipped low in the back, exposing her back. Her curls cascaded down her back and rested between her shoulder blades.

Cecilia subtly scanned the club for Sav but there were too many people, so she stuck with Alli. The girls danced together, joking and laughing all the while. After several songs, there was a break in the music, as the band was taking a break. Though no longer dancing, Cecilia and Alli continue to stand in the middle of the club. Though still crowded, the club cleared out slightly as people went outside for fresh air.

"Damn," Peter said, nudging Danny as he nodded toward a girl on the floor. They could only see her from behind but apparently they liked what they saw and Sav followed their stare. As the boys were admiring, teasing each other, the girl turned around and Sav immediately recognized her. "That's her," he exclaimed as he quickly sat his instrument down and walked over to her.

"Hey," he caught her off guard as he approached her. She turned her head to meet the voice, a curl falling before her eye. She brushed it away and her expression changed as she saw who the voice belonged to. Her features warmed up and she gave him a smile, "Hey, you guys sound great." Alli interjected playfully, "I'll leave you kiddos alone." He nodded as his sister took off in another direction and he then turned back to Cecilia, his smile was spread wide across his face, "Thanks. You look.." he began, at a loss for words. She raised a brow teasingly, her smile still playing at her glossed lips, "Yes?" He chuckled to himself and continued, "You look amazing." Her cheeks pinkened as she blushed, "Thank you."

She bit her lower lip as she looked into his eyes. His smile somehow grew wider and he shook his head in what seemed to be disbelief, "Cecilia.." She giggled softly and tilted her head, "Sav..?" He shook his head again, uncertain of how to articulate his thoughts. He then continued, sustaining eye contact with her, "I don't know how a girl like you ended up in Degrassi but I'm glad you did." She looked up at him with inviting eyes and he took a step toward her. She tilted her head back very slightly, as if offering her face to him, and he cautiously moved in for a kiss. Before he could reach her lips, she turned her head and brushed her cheek against his, placing a soft kiss on his face. She pulled away to find an uncertain expression on his face but she reassured him with a smile and a giggle. His face warmed up and he laughed to himself. "So, it's going to be like that?" She shrugged a shoulder and teased him, "I can't make it too easy for you." He nodded, seeming to understand, his bright smile keeping the butterflies alive in her stomach. Before they could continue their conversation, the boys from the band called for Sav. He looked over her shoulder to acknowledge them and then turned back to Cecilia. "I'm going to get that kiss," he said, matter-of-factly. "We'll see about that," she said, playfully, as she placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him off back toward the stage.


	6. Chapter 6

The club began to clear out a bit shortly after the band completed their last set. There were still clusters of people throughout, standing around, talking, but a significant amount of people were making their way out the door, carrying on conversations about the band, the club, and their plans for the rest of the evening.

The boys began to pack up their instruments, discussing how the performance went and teasing each other but Sav didn't seem interested in the conversation. He appeared absentminded as their conversations carried on, his eyes scanning the room as if searching for something - or someone. "Okay, Sav," Peter placed his hand on his shoulder, interrupting his search. "What's the deal?" Sav turned to him and shook his head nonchalantly, "What do you mean?" The boys chuckled almost in unison and Danny chimed in, "C'mon, it's that girl, isn't it?" Danny nodded his head, gesturing to the girl that had appeared across the room, laughing in conversation with Sav's sister, Alli, unaware of her audience. "She is pretty hot," Peter assured Sav with a smug smile on his face. "There's just something about her," Sav thought aloud as he studied her from across the room. "I think it's that dress," Peter nudged him playfully, laughing to himself. Sav chuckled as he swung his instrument bag over his shoulder and began to walk toward Cecilia.

The boys watched as he approached her, their smiles as they spoke. Their body language was practically screaming - the way he looked at her, the way she played with her hair, brushing it back with a hand and giving him a teasing, bordering seductive grin. "Any plans for tonight?" Sav asked her, a brow raised, curious. "I was invited to this party but I don't have a date," she shrugged, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth, hinting to him. "Oh, really..?"

* * *

Sav captured his lower lip between his teeth as he watch Cecilia dance before him, her hips twisting to the music that pulsed through the unfamiliar house. The party that Cecilia had been invited to was held by a kid that didn't attend Degrassi. Each room was packed with people, the majority of them under the influence of alcohol. While Sav declined, Cecilia had taken several shots and was definitely feeling it. With her back to him, she danced before him, grinding herself against him. Part of Sav felt guilty for allowing her to dance so seductively against him, considering her current state, but an even greater part of him was enjoying it. He had undeniably been hurting from his breakup with Anya but since Cecilia arrived, his mind was too preoccupied to remember the pain. Cecilia was sweet like Anya but tonight proved that she had a sexy side that Anya seemed to lack. She continued to roll her hips to the music, allowing it to guide her movements. Her eyes remained closed as she worked herself against him. He moved with her to the music but let her do her thing. She whipped her hair as she swayed her hips to the music. Sav's hands found their way to her waist where he gently grasped them. Cecilia giggled softly and rested her back against his chest, her cheeks rosy from the alcohol and the dancing.

"Let's get you some fresh air," Sav spoke softly into her ear. She nodded, obliging, and opened her eyes. She winced as the flash of a camera surprised her. Someone at the party had been taking pictures all night. It was a familiar face from the hallways of Degrassi but Cecilia didn't know her name. Her hand sought out his and she laced her fingers through his upon finding it. He led her through the rooms, trying to avoid contact with the crowd but it was nearly impossible.

Cecilia inhaled deeply as they stepped outside, taking in the fresh air. "Much better," she smiled at Sav. Their hands were still clasped together as they headed for a bench across the yard. Cecilia sat down and rubbed her hand in a circular motion on the space beside her, inviting Sav. He sat down beside her and turned his head to look at her, looking her in the eyes. "You're something else," he smiled as he studied her face, her rosy cheeks and her glossy eyes. Despite being somewhat inebriated, she was still stunning. Her curls framed her face and the light of the moon highlighted her gentle features. She smiled softly at him, a sincerely sweet smile, as he continued, "I really like you, Cecilia."

Her cheeks grew pinker as she listened to him. They maintained eye contact as they sat side-by-side on the bench under the night sky. The music could still be heard but it was a distant melody. While people could still be heard talking and laughing from across the yard, they still felt alone. Determined, Sav inched toward her face and Cecilia closed her eyes, anticipating. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, his soft lips pressing against hers. He raised a hand to her warm cheek and held it as they prolonged the kiss. Her curls tickled his face and he could smell the sweet scent of her perfume. He was enamored by her. After several moments of enjoying this exciting new contact, she pulled away with a small smile on her face. He opened his mouth and inhaled to speak but before he could, she leaned in and placed several small kisses on his lips and then rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there in silence under the moon, enjoying each other's presence and reveling in what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun peeked it's way through Cecilia's curtains as she slept soundly in her bed, an unusual sight for a girl who typically rose with the sun. Makeup still on her face, her curls relaxed, framing her face as she hugged a pillow close to her. Her pink Blackberry that had been resting silently on her nightstand awoke, vibrating and playing a gentle melody. She slept through the first couple of vibrations and finally rolled over, eyes closed, and felt for it. She grasped it and unlocked it to access her messages. There was one from Anya that had apparently been sent the night before, though Cecilia wasn't exactly in the clearest state of mind at the time, and several Facebook notifications. She clicked on each one: a few friend requests, people she had met at school and from the previous night, and a few that informed her she had been tagged in someone's photos. Curious and surprised, she forced herself to wake up, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Waiting patiently as her phone loaded the browser, she had several thoughts running through her mind, most troubling: she didn't recall posing for any pictures.

The first couple of photos simply had her in the background at Above the Dot, talking to Alli and Sav. Nothing outstanding. The next couple of photos were slightly more incriminating: pictures of her bent over, eyes closed as she danced against Sav. Though she was having a great time the night before, she didn't realize how suggestively she had danced with Sav, especially in front of a crowd, as her dress rode up her thighs. She was embarrassed but chalked it up to typical "hot mess" photos that every girl seemed to be entitled to on the website. The last photo was what really disturbed her. It was of her and Sav in the distance, cuddled close on the bench after their first kiss. So many things about the photo upset her - the fact that someone had been watching without their knowledge and the fact that their private moment wasn't so private. She immediately searched for the creator of the album - Holly J. Sinclair. Looking at her profile picture, Cecilia recognized her from school, though she'd never actually spoken to her.

She sent Anya a text: "Hey, meet me at The Dot in an hour?" After several moments, she responded with, "Sure! See you there. :)" Cecilia climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, quickly hopping in the shower. After a relaxing shower, she dried off and applied her makeup in the bathroom. She ran some product through her hair and allowed it air dry, her relaxed waves cascading down her shoulders. She dressed for a lazy Sunday: flip flops, comfortable jeans, and a white tank top. She was ready in 45 minutes, allowing her 15 to make it to The Dot in time.

Once she arrived, she sat down at a table and waited patiently, scrolling through Facebook on her phone. "Ahem," someone had cleared their throat from behind. She turned around in her seat to find Sav. A wide smile spread across her face and she quickly offered him a seat at her table, "Come here." He walked around and sat across from her, his smile just about as big as hers. While they had been together all night and even kissed, the butterflies were still there. She was just as nervous as she'd always been around him, but in the best way possible. "Waiting for someone?" Sav asked her, curious as to why she was sitting alone. Just as he asked, her phone vibrated in her pocket. "Yeah," she began, though her voice drifted off as she read what had appeared on her phone. ".. or not. I was supposed to meet Anya here but she just canceled on me." She shook her head as she read over the text again. "This so unlike her. I hope everything's alright," she thought aloud.

The expression on Sav's face immediately changed. "Anya? I didn't know you guys were friends." Cecilia nodded as she tucked her phone back in her pocket, "If I had to pick a best friend around Degrassi, it would definitely be her! She's been so nice to me." Sav nodded his head slowly. Cecilia continued, "Did you happen to see the pictures from last night on Facebook?" Sav chuckled to himself, sitting up a bit in his seat, "Yeah.. that may actually be why Anya couldn't make it." Confused, Cecilia raised a brow, "What do you mean?" Releasing a soft sigh, Sav asked Cecilia, "Anya didn't mention any past relationships?" And it dawned on Cecilia. The pictures she had seen of the two of the together weren't just a coincidence. Nodding, she caught her lower lip between her teeth, chewing on it as she thought. "Maybe.. we shouldn't be doing this right now," she said in a disappointed tone as she pushed her seat back, rising from it. There was an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. She began to worry that she'd have to choose between Anya and Sav and who she'd pick. "Talk to you at school," she shrugged a shoulder before leaving the cafe. Sav sat quietly in his seat, a pensive expression on his face.


End file.
